Code name: Foureyes
by Awesomnesssquared
Summary: When Alexi Smith moves to Virginia, the last thing she expects is to be picked as a secret agent because of her huge glasses. But as hard as she tries, nothing seems to go right. Can she save the world and not be distracted by her crush, Flinch? Review!
1. Day 1: As usual

**Random idea I got from reading the first NERDS book. I hope you like it! Please review! That button down there? It COMMANDS you to click on it! And you better… or else.**

Alexi flopped down on her bed, her chest heaving and her face wet from crying. Her insanely thick glasses were splattered with tears. It was only the second day at her new school, and already she'd received a bunch of insulting nicknames. Four-eyes, Bug-girl, Specky… the list went on and on. She was tempted to take off her glasses and fling them across the room, but she decided against it because a) there was a chance they would break, leaving her blind for days or even weeks, and b) there was a much bigger chance that they would break something _else_, because, she had to admit, they _were_ very heavy and thick.

She settled for crying harder than ever, but these weren't tears of sadness. They were tears of anger. How dare that Brett Bealer! He had better stop teasing her, or else she would… she would do…. well, she'd cross that bridge when she got to it. She did have an idea, but it involved peanut butter, C4, duct tape, M&Ms, and a platypus. She had no idea where she would get C4 or a platypus because, let's face it, these aren't exactly sold at your local CVS.

She glanced at the clock. It was 7:00. Time to put aside her plans to exact revenge on Brett and start doing her homework. In twenty minutes it would be dinnertime, and if she didn't have her homework done by then, well. Her mom would be apoplectic. She pulled her bag over to her side and rummaged around in the mess until she found her homework. Alexi smiled. Pythagorean Theorem! _'Seriously people,' _she thought. '_Why bother calling junk like this _**Challenge Math**._ Challenge math is supposed to be _challenging_!' _She had her homework finished in 5 minutes flat. She had just leaned back in her bed to relax when she heard a meow from behind the closed door. Alexi stretched her muscles (which were aching thanks to the torture we know as PE), walked over to the door, and let Jinx, the family cat, in. He gave her a look like _'Seriously? I put up with you cuddling with me, and you shut me out of your room?'_ She said "Jinx, really, I'm thankful…" but she trailed off when she realized she was talking to a cat.

She looked at one of the pictures on her dresser, of her and her best friend Emmi. They had been inseparable, but now Alexi was all the way across the country in Virginia, leaving Emmi in Idaho to fight for herself. She had tried to do everything she could to stop the move, but it hadn't worked. She was now stuck in Nowhereville, Virginia, and it was killing her one bit at a time. As Alexi looked at the picture of Emmi, she remembered the promise they had made before she left. She shut her eyes, letting the tide of memories flow across her. _'We will always be ourselves, no matter how hard it is,' _they had said, and then they had spat into their palms and shook, to seal the deal. Well, Alexi was starting to see just how hard that might be.

Alexi was jerked out of her memories by her mother's voice. "ALEXI! Get down here! Everyone's waiting for YOU!" she yelled. Alexi winced at her mom's angry tone. "SORRY MOM!" she screamed down the two flights of stairs. Why, oh _why _did she pick the attic room? She ran out of her room and slid down the banister, which was much quicker than walking. When she reached the dining room, she saw that she was too late. All that was left for her was the tiniest slice of pizza and half a bread roll. She looked at her younger brother and saw that he had pizza sauce all over his face. Gross. Her older sister reached over and plucked the half of bread roll out of her hands. "Hey!" Alexi protested. "Give that back!" she yelled, lunging for it. Her sister laughed. "Hey, you snooze, you lose, four-eyes," she mumbled through a mouthful of roll, while holding the roll just out of Alexi's reach. Alexi looked pleadingly at her parents. Her mom said "I'm sorry honey, but she bit it. You don't really want it back." Her sister looked at her triumph, and in return got Alexi's best death glare. Alexi sighed. It wasn't easy being the middle child.

What Alexi didn't know was that she was being watched. In an underground lad hidden by a local school quite close to Alexi's home, a man watched her using satellite images. "Interesting," he murmured. "Sir," piped up a boy in the midst of a group of children behind the man the man. The man turned and looked at the boy. "What, Jackson?" he snapped. The boy had and 'Uh-oh' look on his face, but he kept going. "Are we really going to take her? She seems a little-," he was cut off by a chubby Korean girl with a unibrow. "-strange," the girl finished. The man looked angry. He said "We're taking her. No complaints. Plus, you are all strange. I want Duncan to invite her to the team tomorrow at lunchtime. You are dismissed."


	2. Day 2: Code name: Foureyes

**Hello! I had an idea for chapter 2 so that's why I'm updating so soon. Disclaimer: I do not own NERDS. Michael Buckley does. Please review or I will be forced to do something! **

Alexi sat at her lunch table alone, looking at the goop they called 'pudding'. Alexi thought that calling it that was an insult to real pudding. She fervently wished that she had brought lunch. This lunch was a disaster. The creamed corn smelled of feet, the pudding was rubbery, the cookie was as hard as a hockey puck (actually, it might have _been_ a hockey puck in a past life) and the casserole bubbled occasionally. Alexi had a choice: eat her food and possibly have to get her stomach pumped, or throw it away and feel faint for the rest of the day.

She sighed. It looked like she'd be throwing her lunch away. But as she got up to walk to the trash can, she bumped into Brett Bealer. He yelled "Hey Four-eyes, watch it! With specs that big, I'd have thought you could see where you were going!" Her face flushed a deep red, but instead of sitting back down and mumbling an apology, she took a deep breath and said "'I'd have thought'? That's rich, coming from you. How can someone think without a brain?" She looked him straight in the eye, and then…

Brett's face contorted. He looked constipated, but now Alexi knew better than to say that. The look in his eyes was just plain scary. He leaped up, grabbed her lunch tray, and flipped it upside down over her head. Luckily the creamed corn missed her, but the pudding hit her right on the head, and the casserole dish slammed down on her toes. She screamed. Brett looked satisfied and sat down at his table, where he was instantly mobbed by admirers. Alexi watched him through pudding-flecked glasses. Then she sat down at her table and put her head in her hands.

Alexi felt someone watching her. She raised her head and saw Duncan Dewey, who was in her math class. He was looking at her with an expression of interest. She said "What do you want?" in a tired, worn out voice. "I'd like you to come with me," he said. Her expression shifted, from weariness, to surprise, to suspicion, and then back to weariness. "Oh, whatever," she muttered. "Let's get this over with." She rose from her chair, but Duncan grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "First, I need to explain something to you. You can't tell anyone what you see-," he was cut off by Alexi "Who is there to tell? I mean, I can't tell my parents or my siblings, because no matter what it is, they'll laugh at me, and I can't tell anyone here, because their reaction will just be the same." Duncan looked at her, pity in his eyes. But he kept talking. "You are being invited to join a secret organization called NERDS. The National Espionage, Rescue, and Defense Society. It will give you upgrades that will turn your worst weakness into a huge strength. I will show you to the entrance. Come on!"

Alexi felt skeptic, but she kept that to herself. In the .5 chance that it was real, she didn't want to decimate her chances. So she followed Duncan to a row of lockers. When he stopped, she looked at him quizzically. "You're supposed to step into the locker," he prompted. "What? No way! What if this is a trick- ahhhhhhhh!" The 'ahhhhhhhh' was caused by the fact that Duncan had just pushed her into the locker and shut the door behind her. She was trapped in a dark metal space, and that was aggravating her claustrophobia. She started panicking. "Let me out of here!" she screamed, pounding on the metal door. "Let me out!" It did let her out, but not in the way she expected. The bottom of the locker slid out from under her, and she tumbled into a chute.

Alexi was officially panicking. Today she had been creamed by food, told she was joining a secret society, shoved into a locker, fallen down a chute in said locker, and she was now hovering over a giant fan, freaking out. Without warning, a panel slid over the fan, and she dropped like a stone, right onto the surface of the panel. The panel tilted, and she started to slide towards a hole. She scrabbled around, trying to get purchase, but there was none. She slid into the hole, and flew along a slide, turning loop-de-loops, screaming through turns, and dropping like a stone until, finally, she fell into an over-stuffed armchair. Her glasses flew off her face and went skittering down the floor.

She was dizzy and she felt sick. Duncan arrived seconds after her, and then four more people came after him. She knew their names. The blond with braces was Jackson Jones, the Korean girl with the inhalers was Matilda Choi, the hyperactive Latino boy was Julio 'Flinch' Escala, and the blond girl with puffy hair and glasses was Ruby Peet. They introduced themselves, but their voices didn't quite penetrate the haze surrounding Alexi's head. She staggered over to a table and promptly barfed all over a scientist's invention.

"Alexi!" Duncan exclaimed. "No, no, it's OK," said the scientist. "That invention wasn't working anyways." Alexi, who was feeling a lot better by now, said "I might be able to help. Show me the equation you're using to make it work." The scientist dug through his desk, unearthing quite a few things (including an action figure, several screws, and his lunch from two weeks ago) before he found the equation. He handed it to Alexi, who said "Can someone get me my glasses?" A young female scientist had found them under a workstation, so she handed them to Alexi. "Ah, I see why this isn't working!" exclaimed Alexi. "You made a mistake right here. You're supposed to divide by the square root of pi." The scientist was stunned. He started talking to her about math, and was bowled over by how much she knew. This girl was a walking, talking calculator!

Alexi was explaining the subtle patterns hidden in pi when she realized that the room was completely silent. She turned around and saw all of the scientists staring at her. So were Duncan, Ruby, Matilda, Flinch, and Jackson. She blushed, her face turning the color of a ripe tomato. Duncan was the first to recover. Seeing how uncomfortable she was, he decided not to talk about it. "So," he said. "Welcome to the Playground. This is the center of NERDS operations, where missions start and end." Matilda jumped in. "We'll be taking you to meet our director, Agent Alexander Brand. But our team leader is Ruby here." Ruby piped up. "Nice to meet you," she said, in a brisk voice. "I'm sure you'll be a valuable addition to our team." Jackson and Flinch were silent, looking at her like she was an alien from another planet. She blushed again.

The team led her through the lab, which was breath-taking. She hadn't been able to take it all in at first, but now she saw the murals, the computers, the tables of inventions. It was a nerd's paradise. She was still taking it in when a man burst into the room. He was handsome and wearing a black tuxedo, although he carried a white cane in his left hand, which supported him. He was followed by a pretty blond woman in a cardigan sweater. The man introduced himself as Agent Alexander Brand, the Director, and the woman as Ms. Holiday, the librarian and research specialist. Alexi felt self-conscious in the presence of these two very important people. She was suddenly aware of her pudding-stained shirt, her untidy brown hair, and her run-down jeans with a hole in the left knee. She ran her hands through her hair to try to get it not to poof up, but it was hopeless.

Agent Brand turned to a small glass table and tapped on it. Swirling blue particles appeared, forming into a figure that Alexi knew very well. "You're Ben Franklin!" she said with a gasp. The apparition shook its head. "In truth, I am a computer. The real Ben Franklin has been deceased for a long time. You may call me Benjamin, if you prefer. I have Level-4 artificial intelligence and I can do almost anything: track villains, formulate battle strategies, or devise when the sun will go out." Alexi interrupted. "But can you knit?" Benjamin chuckled. "Unfortunately, no. I have tried, and it was… well, let's just say messy." Jackson shuddered. "Don't remind me," he said. "I had a knitting needle stuck in my backside for three days."

Alexi strained to hide a smile. Benjamin continued. "We have invited you to join our top-secret organization: NERDS. NERDS was formed in the 1990's to protect the world. Children were the ultimate secret agents. They are rarely noticed, good with technology, and, most important, smarter than adults think they are. You, Alexi, are a perfect example of that." Alexi beamed, flushed with pride. "The finest minds in the country came together and invented a program designed to take children's weaknesses and make them into super strengths. You, Alexi, have the worst pair of glasses in the country. You are practically blind without them. We can take that, and we can make it different. You could defend your country." Alexi thought it over for about, oh, say, two seconds? The decision was reached inside her mind. "I'm in." she said.

Ms. Holiday escorted her into a room with a gigantic computer at the front. "You only have five minutes until lunch ends, so I'll streamline this." She did some fancy tap-tap-tapping, and then looked at Alexi. "Code name?" Alexi thought. She could choose something cool, like Awesome, or Platypus (in honor of the revenge plan) but she thought the better of it. She had an idea. People had been calling her Four-eyes for years, so why shouldn't she take it in stride? Alexi took a deep breath and said. "Four-eyes. Code name: Four-eyes."

Ms. Holiday entered that in, and suddenly a large leather chair rose out of the ground behind her. She sat in it, and then Ms. Holiday left. Hurriedly. That gave her a clue that something was wrong. She looked up. Tons of robotic arms dangled over, each holding a different device. All that they had in common was that they all looked scary. Alexi screamed. Then one arm, holding a hypodermic needle, jerked down and injected something in her arm. She felt a sting, and the whole world went black.


	3. Day 3: Upgrade?

**I've finally reached the part where you find out what Alexi's upgrade is. I have decided that, from now on, I won't put the next chapter up until this one gets at least three reviews. And I just wanted to give thanks to gameloverx, for being the first to review. Thank you! Remember to review, people!**

Alexi woke up in darkness. At first she wondered if she was still unconscious, but she dismissed that thought when she heard voices. She sat up and strained to see where the voices were coming from, but there was no need. At that moment there was a bright flash of light, almost blinding Alexi. She fell back on her pillow, holding her hands to her eyes. When the sunspots faded, Alexi peeked through her hands. She saw that she was at the nurse's office, lying on a scratchy cot. (Why are cots so uncomfortable? What is so hard about putting a nice comfy bed in a nurse's room? I'm sure that the patients would feel better quicker.)

Alexi looked at the foot of the bed and saw her fellow NERDS. "Glarglemkkdoflopeofkijdo!" said Flinch, which was accompanied by high-pitched giggling and what looked like Irish dancing. He reached inside his shirt and turned a big glowing knob counter-clockwise. Then he seemed to calm down somewhat. "I mean, you're awake!" he said, clearly embarrassed. Alexi didn't mind. In fact, she found it cute. Ruby started talking. "When it was clear that you were going to remain unconscious for a substantial amount of time, we had to take you up to the nurse's office and tell her that you were playing on the monkey bars when you suddenly fell and hit your head. The nurse insisted on calling your parents, who are coming to pick you up."

Alexi was absorbing this information when Jackson hopped on the wagon. "We don't know what your upgrades are because you were unconscious, and we can only use ours while awake." Alexi was disappointed. She had had to wait her whole life (even if she hadn't known that she was waiting) and now she'd have to wait for one more day. She asked "Have you tried asking Benjamin what my upgrades are, because you couldn't figure them out while I was unconscious?" The team looked stunned. Jackson said, "How did you know? I was about to tell you, but how did you know?" Alexi looked astonished. "Maybe you murmured it under your breath, and I heard by accident?" Jackson said "Must be. I don't remember doing that, but that must be what happened." Matilda, who was on lookout, said, "The nurse is coming, guys! We have to get out of here!" The NERDS rushed over to the window and jumped out. Duncan was the last, and before he left, he said: "Your first training session is tomorrow, after school. Don't be late." Then he hurled himself out the window and was gone.

The nurse walked into the room. She was a portly woman in her forties, with dyed blonde hair, a New York accent, a fondness for bubble gum, and ridiculous six-inch heels that could pass for torture devices . She was carrying Alexi's stuff, which she dumped next to the bed. "Oh, hon," she said nasally. "Is there anything I can get you? A cold pack, some food, a Coke if you have an upset stomach? You really did hit your head, to be out as long as you were. You might have a concussion." As the nurse said that, pictures appeared in Alexi's mind. One was of something like bandages, another was a hospital, and the third was some sort of ceremony (a promotion, maybe?) involving the nurse. Alexi wondered if these were her ideas or not. She puzzled over it for a few minutes and then remembers that sometimes if you don't think of a problem for a while, it's easier to solve. So she picked up a book and buried her nose in it.

The first warning sign was when she heard the rumble of her mother's old car in the parking lot. Alexi put down her book, laid on her side, and tried very hard to look sick. She heard the click-click of her mother's heels on the linoleum floor, the swish of her skirt, the knock of her fist on the wooden door… and suddenly her mother was right over her, peering down through her glasses. "Alexi!" she barked out, and Alexi winced. She hated it when her mother did that. "What were you thinking? You could have gotten hurt! And you made me stop what I was doing at work and come here to pick you up and bring you to the hospital. What do you have to say for yourself?" Alexi said nothing, and her mother looked sad, for just a moment. Then, apparently realizing it, she rearranged her face to look disappointed and angry. She tugged Alexi up and they headed to the car.

When they were getting in the car, Alexi heard _What if she had died? What then?_ This was accompanied by a picture of her mother and father weeping over her, lying in a coffin. Alexi knew that she didn't think in the third person, so what could this be? There was only one possibility. These were her mother's thoughts. She was a mind reader!

Alexi and her mother got back from the hospital at 6:15. In that short period of time, Alexi had learned to shut her mind from outside thoughts. It came in handy at the hospital, in which the many thoughts of sick and dying people invaded her mind and almost overwhelmed her. She had wanted to run out of the door screaming. Now, she still felt a little sick, but no matter. She got up and walked slowly to the house. When she was in, she dashed up the stairs to her room, only at the beginning of the second flight realizing that this was not a good idea. She then went more slowly, dragging her feet. When she got into her room, she almost shut the door, but she saw Jinx move closer, and decided that it wasn't the greatest idea. She picked him up and tried to read his mind, but found that even though his thoughts were surprisingly clear, she could not make words out of the sounds: _meow purr purr meow._ She wasn't that good. So she opened her mind. First up for a mind- exploration: her mom.

Alexi reached out for her mom's thoughts but found them boring. They were all about dinner and the cute gardener on her favorite soap opera. Then she tried her father, whose thoughts weren't much better. They were about work, bills, and promotions. She sighed and tried her baby brother, whose thoughts were very interesting, but they didn't make any sense. In her brother's mind, the world was a blur of sound, color, smell, touch, and taste. No wonder no one remembered their baby years. That would be much too confusing to think of.

Finally, she tried reading her sister's thoughts, which were interesting. They are about homework, school, friends, teachers, makeup, grades, and boyfriends. In the middle of this jumble one thought pops out, clean and clear: _I'm so jealous of Alexi. She's smart, and she doesn't have to deal with the madhouse of high school. Mom and Dad are always telling me to be like her. But I'm me._ Alexi was stunned. Could it be that her beautiful, talented high school sister was jealous of her?


	4. Day 4: Training with Flinch

**So sorry I haven't posted in such a long time! Got an idea, had to post. Begin! Disclaimer: I don't own NERDS. Oh well, maybe one day!**

Alexi fidgeted. At the front of the classroom, Mr. Pfeffmeyer was droning about something, probably himself. She had looked into his thoughts and had seen everything. Wow. Mr. Pfeffmeyer was the most self-centered person that she had ever met, although Brett Bealer came close. She had had an encounter with him at lunchtime again. He had gotten extremely mad at her for looking at him strangely. She winced and felt her lower lip. It was still swollen and sore. Luckily she had managed to dodge the rest of his punches. By looking into his mind she could see each punch before it came for her. She had hidden in the bathroom for the rest of lunch.

_Brrrrrring! _ The class bell rang, jolting Alexi out of her recollection. She bolted out of her chair and started to dash out, when she realized everyone else was still sitting. She looked around at the faces of her classmates and blushed. She slowly walked back to her chair. As she passed Brett, he stuck out his foot. Alexi crashed down onto the dirty linoleum floor. Brett leaned down to her and whispered in her ear, "Hey loser, watch where you're going, klutz." Alexi felt tears sting her eyes. She saw a bubble bloom over Brett's head. As she watched, the bubble expanded to show her what can only be described as hell on earth. It was a series of thoughts involving her. The first showed her with her face contorted and tears running down each side of her face, her lip bleeding and a black eye blooming. She winced as she saw this. Then she saw shots of Brett and his friends shoving her head into a toilet, stuffing her into lockers, and shooting her with spitballs. She also saw what could be memories describing the rest of them, Flinch, Jackson, Ruby, and another, a boy with red hair and an absurd pair of buck teeth, who she didn't know. All this happened in about a second. She slowly got up and walked away. Sitting in her seat she looked at Brett and saw the look of triumph on his face. _Not for long,_ she thought. _ Then who will be the loser?_

She heard Mr. Pfeffmeyer say "Class dismissed!" She got up slowly this time and walked towards the door with the rest of them. As she walked down the hall, she pondered how she would tell the others she could read minds, and how it tied into her glasses. She took them off and looked at them. Then she looked around. She saw fuzzy shapes all around her. She focused on something she thought was a person's head, and tried to read their mind. Nothing. _So it's the glasses that give me the power to read minds_. That made much more sense. She slipped her glasses back on her head and hurried off to the locker.

Alexi stared into the inside of her locker, silently steeling her stomach for the ride. She took a deep breath and stepped inside. Immediately the floor slid open, and she flew along the chutes towards the Playground. Landing in her armchair, she grabbed her glasses before they flew off her face. As she battled her nausea, the other team members landed in their chairs. "Alexi!" Flinch said. "You're here!" Ruby shot him a look. "Of course she's here. She didn't have detention, unlike Jackson." Jackson groaned. "Come off it, Ruby! You know you've been late plenty of times." Duncan, seeing the look on Alexi's face, came to her rescue. "Guys, we're here to train Alexi, not argue about who's been late to what." Alexi looked at him gratefully. "Thanks, Duncan," she whispered under her breath. She wondered what they'd be teaching her. Awesome kung-fu moves, maybe, or code? As she pondered over this, Agent Brand walked in the door. "Team!" he barked, his sharp voice cutting through the undertone of conversation. Ms. Holiday slinked through the door behind him, shutting it behind her. "We're here to teach Alexi to be a spy, not to squabble like children!" "We are children," muttered Jackson. "And Duncan already said that." Agent Brand glared at him. He continued talking. "Now, Flinch, you will be going first. Teach her, then hand her off to Duncan. No complaints."

They met in the parking lot. Alexi looked at Flinch, who was wearing a strange harness. "What's that do?" she asked. Flinch, who was downing a stack of moon pies, answered with his mouth full. "Glardadhfjgfjhgjffhjdfjdionb jgv bhuuhfdyfyoioioiuiubkflafefd !" he yelled, spraying crumbs everywhere. Alexi took a step back. "OKaaaay. That's… nice." Flinch turned the knob on his harness and calmed down somewhat. "We're gonna play dodge the car. I'm going to throw cars at you, and you're going to avoid being flattened. Don't worry, they aren't real cars, and they don't belong to anybody." Alexi started to say "What?" but was cut off when Flinch went over and lifted a car in the air. Alexi gasped. Then Flinch sent the car flying towards her. She ran. Left, right, left, dodging the cars crashing all around her, she weaved a pattern through it. As she ran, she read Flinch's mind. She saw where the cars were going even before they reached her. She ran as though her life depended on it, ran as fast as a cheetah. As she sprinted, she saw that Flinch had reached the last car. She gasped as it went hurtling towards her, and ran. But she had forgotten her school stuff, and as she watched, the car crashed down where her bag lay. She looked at Flinch, who was laughing. "You just flattened my stuff!"

"No I didn't!" said Flinch, howling in hysterical laughter. "They're holograms made by Benjamin!"

As Alexi glared at him, she made the observation that he was suddenly a lot less cute.


End file.
